Austria-Slovenia
) Empire Avstrije in Slovenije ( ) |image_flag = Flag of Austria-Slovenia.png |image_coat = Coat of arms of Austria-Slovenia.png |symbol_type = Coat of arms |national_motto = Indivisibiliter ac Inseparabiliter "Indivisible and Inseparable" |national_anthem = Greiffe des Berges "Griffons of the Mount" |image_map = Map of Austria-Slovenia.png |map_caption = Location of Austria-Slovenia in Central Europe |capital = Vienna |largest_city = capital |official_languages = , |demonym = Austro-Slovene |regional_languages = |ethnic_groups = 70.13% Austrian 25.37% Slovene 4.5% Other |ethnic_groups_year = 2010 |government_type = and |leader_title1 = Emperor |leader_name1 = Karl II |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = Hans Bauer |legislature = Parliament |sovereignty_type = Reformation |sovereignty_note = from |established_event1 = |established_date1 = 20 April 1919 |established_event2 = Constitutional reform |established_date2 = 11 May 1920 |established_event3 = Liberation from Nazi Germany |established_date3 = 27 August 1945 |area_km2 = 117,759 |area_sq_mi = 45,467 |population_estimate = 11,699,904 |population_estimate_rank = 75th |population_estimate_year = 2015 |population_census = 11,451,133 |population_census_year = 2010 |population_density_km2 = 99.355 |population_density_sq_mi = 257.327 |population_density_rank = 102nd |GDP_PPP = $550.258 billion |GDP_PPP_rank = 34th |GDP_PPP_year = 2015 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $47,031 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 15th |GDP_nominal = $520.353 billion |GDP_nominal_rank = 27th |GDP_nominal_year = 2015 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $44,475 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 20th |Gini = 0.273 |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = 2015 |HDI = 0.881 |HDI_rank = 21st |HDI_year = 2015 |currency = Austro-Slovene florin (ƒ) |currency_code = AVF |time_zone = |utc_offset = +1 |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = +2 |date_format = dd-mm-yyyy |drives_on = Right |cctld = .av |iso3166code = AV |calling_code = +43 |vehicle_reg = ASV |aircraft_code = AV |patron_saint = }} The Empire of Austria and Slovenia ( : Kaiserreich Österreich und Slowenien; : Empire Avstrije in Slovenije) is a located in . Austria-Slovenia borders and the to the north, and to the west, and to the south, and and to the east. With an estimated population of 11,699,904 as of 2015, Danubia has the 13th largest population in Europe and the 75th largest population in the world. Approximately 117,759 square kilometres in size, the country is the 16th largest by area in Europe and the 99th largest in the world. The capital of Austria-Slovenia is Vienna, which is also its largest city. Austria-Slovenia is a with a in which the parliament is the central organ of the imperial government. The parliament is made up of representatives from each of the eight vassals which make up the empire, with each vassal possessing its own domestic fief and parliament by which it can decide on various issues key to those localities. The imperial government is centred around the emperor, the , who appoints the prime minister based upon a in the parliament, which is typically won by the leader of the majority party or the majority coalition of parties, who then becomes the prime minister, the of the nation. The imperial government, as defined by the constitution, is limited to powers relating to the nation as a whole, whereas the individual vassals have power over a number of services provided in each of their own territories. As the country is an imperial federation, the imperial government has precedence over the various vassals, and the imperial government thus has the power to overrule the vassals by amendments made to the constitution. This form of government was created in the remaining territories of the Empire of Austria following the adoption of a constitution in Vienna in 1920 after the Treaty of Trieste was signed in 1919, which dissolved the . The origins of the Austro-Slovene nation-state date back to the , within which the was established around the 11th century by possessing a large number of territories throughout the southeastern portion of the Empire. The fragmented the Empire between the north and the south, with the south remaining loyal to and the Emperor and the north becoming heavily affiliated with and the . Throughout the 17th and 18th centuries, the south remained cohesive under the Habsburgs, and in response to the rise of as , the was proclaimed in 1804. The defeat of Napoleon left only Prussia as a competitor for the control of a singular German state, and in the in the of 1866, Austria as an entity became excluded from the possibility of leading the formation of a greater German country. Tensions in the country eventually led to the , which reformed the Austrian Empire into the Austro-Hungarian Empire. When Gaul was defeated by Prussia in the of 1870, Austria was left out of the formation of the , and instead, became increasingly tied to its own empire. The of 1914 eventually sparked the outbreak of the , leading to the defeat of Austria-Hungary in 1919, the secession of the vast majority of Imperial territory, the reorganisation of the country, and the foundation of the new government. After a brief recovery from the war, the hit the country hard, and the nation was largely dismantled by the s as it successively annexed portions of Austria-Slovenia, with the Emperor becoming a captive in his own palace. Following the , Austria-Slovenia was reestablished in 1945 by the Treaty of Salzburg, a political move headed by the Imperial Liberation Army, which itself was led by the widely popular - Oliver Schrötter. The Imperial government was restored, and its close alignment with the caused tension with the which surrounded it. Under the government of Schrötter, the country was quickly restored economically, becoming a small power by 1960. Throughout the , Austria-Slovenia remained staunchly anti-communist while domestically being heavily socialist. The fall of the in 1991 essentially ended tensions with most of the country's neighbours. Austria-Slovenia recovered rather quickly from the of 2008. The economy of Austria-Slovenia is considered to be a , , economy with a strong emphasis on and the . Unlike most other developed countries, Austria-Slovenia retains large portions of its industrial manufacturing capabilities as a primary feature of its economy. Various manufacturing industries thrive in the country, including s, s, s, s, and other consumer products. Heavy industry is also prevalent in the country, though a majority of raw materials and basic components are imported. s also make up a large segment of the economy, with it being the second largest sector after industrial manufacturing. , , , and are some of the largest business practices in the country. is a strong feature of the economy, with several regions throughout the federation being highly productive in commercial agricultural practices, and enough food is produced to feed the entirety of the population, although a great deal of food is also imported due to allowing for the diversification of diets without restrictions made be geographical location. Overall, the cost of living is considered to be moderate, and the level of economic freedom is high. Austria-Slovenia maintains relations with most countries in the world, with a particularly heavy amount of its friendly foreign interaction directed at countries in and because of its association with the . The majority of Austria-Slovenia holds a stance towards the , and thus, most people support any movement by the government towards . Austria-Slovenia holds friendly relations with most countries, and its strongest alliances are considered to be held with , , , and the . Austria-Slovenia is a member of the League of Nations, the , the , , the , the , and many other international organisations. Etymology The word Danubia is taken from the name of the , the drainage basin of which connects nearly all natural waterways throughout the country. As such, when a name was required to designate the beginning of the new federal, non-monarchist government, the name Danubia was chosen, as it had similar words already existing across many of the languages which compose the majority of the people of the country. The Danube also has a cultural and historical value as the central river of the region, being a feature of many Austrian and Hungarian folk traditions. The official Federation of Danubia was chosen to represent the federal nature of the government. History Early period The lands making up Danubia were first settled as early as 270,000 years ago, although the first true cultures to develop were ancient tribes. The Romans conquered the southern portions of what is today Danubia, with those holdings eventually becoming the Roman province of . The region remained in Roman hands from 9 BC to the end of the 4th century, when the came and conquered vast stretches of territory, building the prosperous and warlike and leading to the of cultures out of the northern regions of contemporary Danubia, followed by an influx of people driven by the constant advancement of the , , and into Central Europe. By the end of the 9th century, the first state, known as extended its influence across most of modern Danubia, which initially resisted conquest by due to its protection by the . The in the early 10th century largely broke the domination of Moravia, and combined with infighting, ultimately led to its fall and fragmentation. The eventually would conquer the remainder of and , developing into the , while the would conquer contemporary Slovakia. Eventually, under the control of , Bohemia would come into the possession of what is today Austria, and after the defeat of Ottokar at the hands of in 1278, Austria would belong to the and Bohemia would fall into various hands. Around the same time, Hungary would face a that would devastate the country, although Hungary would eventually remain in control of its own lands. Feudal period Throughout the period following the Habsburg assumption of Austrian rule, the Czech lands fell into a series of dynastic wars that led to the taking the throne of Bohemia in 1306. While the Habsburgs would continue to unify small territories around Austria proper, the Czechs and the Hungarians would see the flourishing of a golden age in the 14th and 15th centuries respectively. After the decimation of the country by the in 1380, Bohemia began a decline that was accelerated by the and the outbreak of the in 1419, after which Bohemia would flounder and largely fall into obscurity for the next century. Hungary, on the other hand, would become particularly powerful under the rules of first in 1387, who would eventually become Holy Roman Emperor, then in 1441, and followed by in 1458. King Matthias would even see the momentary expansion of Hungary into a position of dominance over both Austria and Bohemia in his reign, but after the death of Matthias in 1490, Hungary would begin a decline in international importance and general power. The Habsburgs were first elected into power in 1526 in Bohemia, spreading their dominance over that region with particularly heavy strength. As Hungary eventually to the in 1541, the contemporary land of Danubia would see its first period of domination by the Habsburg royalty, which would largely entrench itself into Bohemia, as by 1627, they became the hereditary rulers of that country following the . After a period of strengthening, the partook in the in 1684, that would see the domination of Hungarian lands by the Austrian Habsburgs with the defeat of the Ottomans in 1699 and their expulsion from Hungary, converting most of the country to with the leave of the Ottomans as well. By 1718, the Austrian Habsburgs had conquered all of the territory of contemporary Danubia and more. Imperial period The made it possible for the accession of to the throne, solidifying the Habsburg lineage permanently and saving the house from extinction. With the rise of , the began in Germany, and Austria participated, together with Prussia and , in the first and third in 1772 and 1795 respectively. Becoming involved in a war with because of the capture and execution of , the was declared in 1804 at the rise of , who would later see the fall of the Holy Roman Empire in 1806. In 1814, Austria was apart of the coalition of powers that invaded Gaul and brought an end to the . The would see Austria recognised as a as one of the four dominant powers in the continent. The same year, the was founded under Austrian presidency. The unsolved social, political, and national conflicts of the confederation and the Austrian Empire as a would would see the outbreak of the , in which the Hungarians and the confederated Germans would rise up seeking independence and unification respectively. The refusal of Austria to relinquish its German territories would eventually see Prussia develop against Austria as its rival for dominance over the German states, and in 1866, the saw the removal of Austria from the German confederation and the breakdown of domestic political discourse in the Austrian Empire. The was made in 1867 to prevent the collapse of the Habsburg dynasty, and as such, the Austrian Empire became , with greater sovereignty allocated to the Hungarians under the dual rule of . Franz Joseph I was heavily influenced by his close friend Friedrich Weissenz, who was appointed Prime Minister of the Imperial government in 1872 with a great deal of control allocated by the Emperor. Although troubled with a large number of highly divisive nationalist movements, Weissenz was able to offer a number of extensive reforms for the various ethnic groups of the Empire, and also used the cause of the Empire to rally the people in the name of their greater supranational entity, the Empire, rather than their own ethnicities. Although Weissenz would die in 1905, the idea of a federal state lived on in the memory of him, and many citizens of the Empire became much more tame in their beliefs because of his policies which extended them both recognition and appeasement. In 1908, the Empire would annex . The of in was used by many generals and politicians to persuade the Emperor to declare war on Serbia, thereby risking and prompting the outbreak of the , the defeat of Austria-Hungary in which would lead to the Treaty of Trieste in 1919, the abolition of the monarchy, the loss of a large amount of territory, and the foundation of the First Federation of Danubia with the First Danubian Constitutional Convention. Interwar period Following the end of the First World War and the , the newly formed federation was responsible for a great deal of the war reparations alongside Germany, which was nearly impossible as the war had severely reduced the economic capacity of the nation. Following the first ever elections in 1920, the Liberal Democrats and the Conservatives formed a coalition and made up the first government of the nation, and the first government implemented a series of economic policies aimed at fostering the further development of industrial manufacturing in Danubia. Although largely successful in investing into a strong industrial backbone by the end of the year 1922, the industrial development failed to produce any strong positive results of change for the general populace, and in the 1925 elections, the Farmer's and Worker's Party won control of the government and began a system of aimed at stimulating economic growth. While initially successful, the slow growth of the economy was unprepared for the , which hit the country exceptionally hard in 1930, the year of elections, and ultimately led to the failure of the effectiveness of the parliament on a federal level and widespread unrest throughout the country. After four years of continued unrest, the Danubian Civil War was triggered by an altercation between fascist nationalists throughout the federation and socialist federalists who wished to keep the nation as a whole one single political entity. The Civil War, however, would see conflict mostly in small scale skirmishes between the two rival groups, and at the same time, the s used the conflict to justify their annexation of the and Austria in 1938 and the remainder of Czechia and Slovakia in 1939. Fascist governments were also installed by the Nazis in Hungary and Slovenia, essentially making those countries client states of . As the greater part of Danubia was attached to Germany during its outbreak, the countries which composed of Danubia entered into the with the German invasion of Poland in 1939. The cause of independence and reunification would be strengthened by the Nazi occupation, and throughout the war, the People's Liberation Army, led by the charismatic Oskar Havel, would continuously fight as a partisan resistance group against the Nazis and the fascist sympathizers. Eventually, Havel and the People's Liberation Army would successfully liberate large portions of the country with only material and aerial support supplied by the , moving a great deal of people to support Havel and his communist People's Liberation Army. The Treaty of Prague was signed in 1945 after the surrender of Nazi Germany to insure that the territorial integrity of Danubia was maintained, as the American-led West saw it as a potential strong ally against the Soviets, and the of saw Danubia as a potential ally for the Soviets against the Americans and their allies. Socialist period Directly following the end of the Second World War in Europe, the Treaty of Prague, and the Second Danubian Constitutional Convention, the People's Socialist Federation was declared as the sovereign successor state to the original Federation. In the collective members of many of the citizens at the time, became something they associated with the fascists who essentially turned the country over to the Nazis, and therefore, nationalist groups were banned in 1948 on the suspicion that they would attempt to turn the country over to the Soviet Union. Following a resurgence in pride for the greater nation state of Danubia, Havel began a series of economic reforms known as the Great Revitalisation Policy, which would see the state nationalise every industrial manufacturing factory across the country and also lead to the creation of several more factories under the control of the government. In this initial period, Havel centralised the government around the state ownership of the economic means of production, by which a strong economy could be built in a world becoming increasingly ruled by economics. The Great Revitalisation was funded in nearly equal parts by both the and , both of which would compete with each other for influence in the country. By 1953, the industrial capacity of the country had been restored and even improved upon and was its largest since the beginning of the First World War, and as such, Havel released a large amount of power from the federal government to the various countries of the federation, for management by more localised bodies of power. Following the success of reforms in the industrial sector, Havel extended reformations to the agricultural industry, where he aimed to increase productivity while also improving the living standards of the rural countryside. By 1958, agricultural output was nearly doubled, and by 1961 it had been tripled. Power was once again relinquished to the countries over the agricultural sector, and the improvements made by Havel to the economy of the country resounded in an economic boom which would last for the next decade. The middle of the 20th century was a prosperous time for Danubia, as the Great Revitalisation brought about modern industrial practices, improved agricultural yields, and the rebuilding of many cities in modern and contemporary ways. The country flourished under the reign of Havel, who essentially represented the entirety of power within the government, and was still widely popular amongst the people as a liberator and rebuilder. In 1979, Danubia experienced a price shock caused by a fault in the continued export of goods to the United States, which was experiencing an oil crisis, and as a result, the industrial output of the factories, which had long been overproducing, became hindered by an unstable market. This failure of the market was compounded with the death of Havel in 1979, who many originally thought had a remedy to the problem of the economic policy of the country. The Danubian market would continue to falter as the next American president, , included Danubia in his "Empire of Evil" speech, claiming it was a satellite state of the Soviet Union and causing many Americans to dislike the Danubian government, to the point at which American companies largely stopped buying from Danubia. While this not only exacerbated the economic troubles of the country, it would ultimately result in the Hungarian War of 1983, which would last for five years until the Third Danubian Constitutional Convention in 1988, officially renouncing the socialist government and establishing the contemporary liberal, federal democracy. Contemporary period Following the establishment of the contemporary Second Federation, the political structure of Danubia was reorganised to spread democratic power to the countries of the federation. The seperate countries began to manage more of their own domestic governance, while the federal government maintained a series of policies aimed a stimulating economic growth through light interference in the economy. Danubia joined the in 1992, after the fall of communism made the split in domestic policy between the United States and Soviet Union fade away long with the Soviet Union itself. Danubia quickly recovered from after nearly a decade of economic troubles by strengthening ties with Europe instead of the United States, joining the in 1996. The economy would continue to grow until the of 2008, after which existed a brief period of economic downturn. By 2011, the economy had made a full recovery. Geography Danubia is a geographically diverse country with a variety of mountains, plains, forests, and hilly regions spread throughout the country. The most defining features of the western and eastern extremities of the country itself are the and the respectively, with the also stretching into the southwestern part of the country. Generally, these mountain ranges form the basin of the , considered to be the agricultural heartland of Danubia and the location of the . The flatlands of the basin are largely used for agriculture, and have a generally temperate continental climate which results in warm summers and cold winters. The mountain ranges which make up the basin have climates directly dependant upon their altitude, with the Alps in the western portion of the country being the most prominent and distinct, rising much higher than any other range in the country. Another defining feature of the country is the , which is also the namesake of the nation itself. The Danube is central to the river systems of the countryside, and once served as a major source of transportation, agriculture, and cultural pursuits. Only rivers in the far northwestern portion of the nation, in the Czech land of Bohemia which is drained by the , do not flow into the Danube, making it the single most important river in the entirety of the country. The highest point in Danubia is in the country of Austria, whose highest point is at 3,798 metres above sea level. Category:Danubia Category:Nations